Orthodontic treatment has the object of aligning and repositioning teeth for both functional and aesthetic purposes. This is achieved by the use of a variety of orthodontic appliances including, brackets, wires (arch wires), coil springs and elastics. In combination, these appliances are fixed to teeth in such a manner that orthodontic forces and moments cause the teeth to move in the desired direction.
There are currently acceptable guidelines in orthodontics which define the optimal dental and skeletal relations which should be the goal of orthodontic treatments. A summary of these guidelines can be found in Straight Wire, the Concept and Appliances, by Laurence F. Andrews, L. A. Well, Co., San Diego, Calif., USA, 1989. These guidelines are based on both functional and aesthetic considerations.
The outcome of orthodontic treatment is dependent, among others, upon the accuracy of the positioning of the orthodontic bracket. Brackets are selected and applied to the teeth in order to achieve the results indicated by the treatment plan. However, if the bracket is not precisely placed in its designated position, this will cause the tooth to move in a direction other than the one desired, with the result that the desired outcome cannot be obtained. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide orthodontists with a tool to assist in applying an orthodontic treatment according to a treatment plan designed accordingly, and specifically, to assist in precisely placing brackets in their respective positions as designated by the plan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,772 in the name of the same applicant describes a method and system for placement of orthodontic appliances on teeth. In this patent, use is made of a small video camera mounted on a device that applies the bracket onto the tooth. By monitoring the view captured by the camera against an image of an intended bracket position, the correct position may be achieved.